I'll always be right there
by RockerWolfPup
Summary: My first song fiction. Set during S7... BuffyFaith
1. I'll alway be right there

**Summary: Oneshot (maybe) that came to my head while I was listining to music... dunno what to call it! Set during S7. B/F**

**Disclamer: I don't own Buffy, Joss does and blah blah blah... ok so you know all that stuff.. **

**A/N: I was listining to some music whilst reading fanfics and this idea came to mind. R&R plez and thanks!

* * *

**

_**Buffy's House 9:45pm...**_

"You're just lovin' this, aren't you?" Buffy laughs

"You have no idea what I'm feeling." Faith says

"Come in here, take everything that I have... You did it before. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them how you used to kill people for fun? Hey, you guys think that's nifty?" Buffy growls

"Buffy, that's enough!" Giles stands up and looks at Buffy sternly

"I didn't come here to take anything away from you, but I'm not gonna be your little lapdog, either. I came here to beat the other guy, to do right, however it works. I don't know if I can lead. But the real question is...can you follow?" Faith looks at Buffy questioning her not only vocaly but mentaly.

"So we vote." Robin stands up and looks around to the SIT

"Wait. Guys - " Buffy looks around at everybody but no one makes eye contact until she falls upon Faith. She stares at her for a moment before continuing

"I can't watch you just throw away everything that-" Buffy holds her head high "I know I'm right about this. I just need a little - I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster."

Dawn then stands and walks up to Buffy "Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it." Everybody watchs in amazment. "So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too." Buffy looks around then walks out the front door. Faith then looks at everybody, her eyes fall on Dawn and she looks at her in disbelief.

" I can't believe you Lil D, she.. she gave her life for you!" Faith yells and then runs out the door after Buffy. She catchs up with Buffy on the sidewalk and grabs her arm.

"Hey. Look, I swear I didn't want it to go this way - "

" Don't." Buffy tries to pull her arm out of Faith's grasp

"I mean it, I - " Faith trys to explain.

"Don't...be afraid to lead them." Buffy starts to cry "Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them..." Buffy looks Faith in the eyes "...but lead them." Buffy begins to walk away.

"No, I-I won't lead them with out you there B!" Faith runs up to Buffy and spins her around to have her only inchs from her face.

"Faith... don't please. I am begging you. They want you to be the leader now, not me. So just go in there and lead them." Buffy turns back around and Faith grabs her arm.

"B, I won't not with out you. So either y-you go back in there or-"

"Or what Faith? You going to run away again? Huh? There is nothing you can do! So just go and take over my life that is what you always wanted so here your chance!" Buffy was in Faith's face screaming at her.

"Calm down B! I won't run away like you but I won't take over your life either." Faith stepped back and pointed to the house. " Those people in there love you Buffy. They only want whats best. So will you get off your high horse and just listen to their opinons? Stop trying to be a the military and be their friends!"

"No Faith, those people in there" Buffy pointed to the house "Those 'people' in there don't love me. They only want to use me for protection. If they really loved me they wouldn't have pulled me out of heaven Faith! If they loved me they would have left to my peace!" Faith smacked Buffy as hard as she could.

"How in the hell can you say that B? They love you, that is why the pulled you out of heaven! They thought you where in hell and they cared about you so much to go to the extreme and try to save you! They didn't know that you where in heaven!" Faith was blood red now screaming at the top of her lungs "God damnit! How in the hell could you say that!"

_When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
_

Buffy started to cry as she fell in to Faith's arms sobbing uncontrolably. "W-why? Why can't I-I b-b-be whole? F-Faith please tell me why?"

_someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears. Oh-ooh _

Faith stroked Buffy's hair as she cried. "Sshh, it's ok. B, it's going to be ok. Sshh."

_And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there. _

"W-why? Why c-can't I be w-whole? W-why can't I just be whole again?"

_When you're all alone,  
and you need a friend,  
someone to help you to the end, _

"B..Buffy, I don't think.. you may not feel whole right now but I know, I can feel it Buffy. You are not empty, somewhere deep down is the old B that I used to know. When... when times get hard don't run away. Please don't because if you do... if you run away you'll turn out like me."

_When you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all. Oh-ohh_

Faith placed her thumb under Buffy's chin and lifted it up to look into her eyes.

_Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there. _

"I don't want you to be like me. I-I made some bad choices in my life when times got rough, and I ended up killing people. I don't want that for you Buffy. You don't diserve that. I won't let you go through this alone, I'll be right here beside you. No matter what."

_And I'll be there through the good times,  
and the bad, _

Buffy looked into Faith's eyes and for once since she had been back she felt safe, at ease, and for once she felt loved.

_and we'll be there for each other,  
cause you're the best friend I've ever had. _

"I promise Buffy, I won't let you down not this time. I will be here for you when ever you need me."

_And just when you thought you were falling, _

"Faith..I.." Buffy looked into Faith's eyes again.. Love... all she saw was love.

_but you know I'll always be right there. _

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes and her heart started to speed up.

_oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there... _

Buffy leaned in and captured Faith's lips in her own.

_I'll always be right there...

* * *

_

**A/N: Well ,tell me what you think? I love feedback! I have this idea to make this a whole fic with lots of drama and romance... all that stuff, but I don't know what you think. If I do get enough feedback cough cough then I plan on continuing this fic. So say it with me: feeback is GOOD!**


	2. Come Clean

**Thank you all for the reviews. I really appricate them. I am going to try and make this a full story IF I can... (short attention span) LiL428, I do see what you mean about the reviewing. It sucks though I wish people could be a little more considerate and review. Or at least leave a comment. Oh well...

* * *

**

_**Buffy House 9:55 pm...**_

"Does anyone feel like we a little harsh on her?" Xander asked

"Hell no, that bitch needed to be put into her place!" Rona said

"Rona...SHUT UP!" Dawn said full of anger

"Hmph..." Rona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She looked out side and couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god!"

"WHAT?" Everyone asked looking over at her.

"Faith... and... Buffy..." Rona couldn't form a sentence as she pointed to the window. Everyone followed her finger and everyone yelled...

"HOLY SHIT!" and a bunch of "OH MY GOD!"

Outside Buffy and Faith where kissing. Giles started to clean his glasses while exclaming a good and loud "Dear lord." Spike who was just walking in looked around and asked "What are you all-" he turned his gaze to the window and yelled "BLOODY HELL"

"Are you all seeing what I am seeing?" Xander asked

"Y-y-yep..." Willow looked over to Xander and nodded her head.

"Well, are any of you going to do some thing about it? I mean it's BUFFY and FAITH!" Xander said looking around.

_**Outside of Buffy's House...**_

Buffy and Faith where locked in a passonate kiss when they heard the door open. Right when they broke away to see who it was when they heard...

"Oh my god! Faith... Buffy..." Willow spoke up from the door.

"umm... Willow? Uhh.." Buffy didn't know what to say.

"Buffy, do you know WHO that is?" Willow still hadn't forgiven Faith and right now the recent fight with Buffy wasn't the top thing in her mind.

"Willow just calm down." Faith was now standing next to Buffy. Who was holding her hand.

"Shut up Faith!" Willow glared at her then looked back to Buffy. "How could you? I mean she.. she tried to kill me, your mom, Xander, and you!"

"Willow why do you care? You just proved to me in there that you don't give a shit about what happens to me so, I ask.. Why do you care?" Buffy was now squezzing Faith's hand trying not to explode.

"Buffy, I care. It's just-"

"It's just nothing Will. You don't care if you did you wouldn't have pulled me out of heaven!"

"Buffy... I.. I didn't know you where in heaven!" Willow was now starting to cry.

"Willow, it wouldn't have mattered if you knew. You still would have brought me back. All you.. no all everybody wanted was me for was protection!" Buffy let go of Faith's hand and started to walk off.

"B-b-buffy. I-I wouldn't have brought you back if I-I h-had known." Willow said as she started to walk toward Buffy. Tears streaming down her face.

Buffy span around and looked like she was about to explode.

"BULLSHIT!" Buffy walked right up to Willow. Anger getting the better of her."YOU DON"T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THERE!"

Faith finally desided to speak up.

"B calm down. Willow hasn't done anything. Just calm down before you do or say something you will regret."

"Faith... will you just stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."

"B, this does concern me. It always has." Faith walked up to Buffy and placed her hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me." Buffy pulled back. "It never has concerned you! and you..." Buffy looked at Willow "Don't ever bother me again!"

Buffy then ran off down the side walk, and into the night. Faith wanted to go after her but she knew it wouldn't help. Not right now atleast. So she turned around and helped Willow back into the house. She opened the door and looked into the living room speaking up.

"Ken, take Willow to her room. She needs to rest, and as for the rest of you go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Faith let Kennedy take Willow to her room as the SIT all went to bed. Xander and the scoobs all went to bed too. Spike however stayed exactually where she was and looked a Faith before speaking up.

"So luv' what you going to do about Blondie?"

Faith walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. I know it would be best to go after her but, she needs to calm down though. I thought she was going to punch Red earlier."

"Don't worry, luv'. She'll be calm by the morin." Spike said as he picked up histrench he had taken off. "Well, I am going to head on down to the basement."

Spike walked to the basement door, opened it and finally closed it. As Faith heard the door close Faith whispered...

"I just hope your right Spike."

_**Somewhere in Sunnydale... **_

Buffy walked the streets of the hellmouth thinking about what she had just said and done. 'I can never go back now' Buffy thought. As she walked it started to rain, but she still didn't stop. 'I've messed up big time. Faith will hate me forever now. Just when I got her back.' Buffy started to cry but all her tears where washed away by the rain.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

Buffy looked up at the sky and let the rain fall down her face as she cried. 'I'm sorry Faith.'

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy_

_**Buffy's house...**_

Faith sat on the front steps looking out into the rain wondering where Buffy was. "Damn it! Why did she have to run off?" Faith looked back toward the house door. "Screw this. I'm gonna find her and bring her back." Faith got up and ran off into the rain to find Buffy.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity_

_**Somewhere in Sunnydale...**_

Buffy started to run. She didn't know where she would go but she was going to get as far away from here as she could.

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Faith ran in the rain trying to find Buffy. She ran not knowing where the blond was but she ran in hopes of finding her.

_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin_

Buffy was running through the streets of Sunnydale, she wanted to get away from all this pain.

_'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind_

Faith started to run faster. Her fears of the blond leaving. She started to cry as the rain started to fall harder. 'God, what is Buffy doing to me?'

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Both of the chosen ran through the streets of Sunnydale not knowing where the other was. One trying to escape the pain and one trying to find love.

_I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming..._

Buffy ran through a cemetary, passing headstones and crypts. She was in so much pain she just wanted to escape it all.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity_

Faith was running through the streets when she felt a familar tingle run through her spine. She turned and ran toward the cemetary that was to her right.

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Buffy was nearly out of the cemetary when she felt her spine tingle. She stopped and turned around, knowing that the other chosen was somewhere near. She looked around when she spotted her, running right to her.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
_

Faith saw the blond right in front of her, so she ran faster. All she wanted was Buffy to be in her arms again. Buffy started to run towards Faith, she wanted to feel something other than pain and she knew the brunette was the one to help her.

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

They ran into each other's arms, both crying. "Faith, I'm sorry." "It's ok, shh.. it's ok. I'm here now. Nothings going to hurt you." Buffy looked up at Faith. "Faith, I love you."

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning_

Faith looked down to the blond. Love, that is all she felt when she looked Buffy. "I love you too, Buffy. I love you so much." Faith leaned down and kissed Buffy.

* * *

**Well how was chapter 2? I hope you all liked it. I couldn't figure out what song to put in this scence so I just settle for the this one. It was a confusing scence and none of the songs seemed to fit. Oh well, leave feedback if you like. Should I continue or not?**


End file.
